How Lonely
by Koralite
Summary: Follows the protaganist Kora Kuroi as she tells her story. Nothing is what you'd expect, who is she? What is she? How? Questions are what make this story interesting. You are always waiting for an answer
1. Prologue: My Story

**Prologue**

Kora Kuroi

(Kora's P.O.V)

I'm here, I guess, to tell you my story. What makes my story so special compared to others? Who knows, maybe you will figure that out for yourself. Everyone has their views, sometimes it will separate into two halves or into small clusters; but there is always that one person, who sticks out. Whether it is in a bad, or in a good way, they seem to just...float on the top of the water.

I guess that doesn't really make any sense, does it? Maybe, if you stick around to hear me out, you will find out just what that means. I might warn you though; it's not a pleasant journey, my story. There is no such thing as a set path in my story, no guarantees, no magic or supernatural adventures; it is but my story, my life, nothing less and nothing more.

Maybe you could muster up some kind of reason or conspiracy from this, maybe not. Questions. That. Is what my story is. Just a muddle of weird, unanswered questions.

If I were to describe myself to you, I would use colors. It may sound obnoxious and conceded but if you were to look at everyone else, their color would be brown. Why? Because, eventually, after trying to mix so many colors together, you will make brown. Now, not everyone is brown some may be a mixture of blue and green or purple and red.

There are so many, but only some, out of these wide ranges, will be only one color and they will be the only one who is that color. I would describe myself as one of those colors. A color that is mine, and only mine; I'm like no one and there is no one like me. I'm unique.

I guess you could use that word…..but it only briefly describes me. You may think otherwise, you may believe that I'm not as unique as I have claimed; and again it's for you to decide. Not your friends, your teacher, your parents or siblings, just you and your thoughts. Maybe you will come to realize something, maybe not.

I guess, since you've stayed this long, we will just have to…..wait and see.


	2. Chapter 1: Boredom

(Kora's P.O.V)

So, let me tell you about me. Well, it's a little…difficult, you might say. How about this? I will tell you a story about me, something I experienced. Maybe it'll give you an idea of what kind of person I am or was.

In primary school, when I was roughly eight years old, I was very devious. I wasn't…normal. Well I probably seemed pretty normal to others, despite how quiet and distant I had been. I knew a lot of things, due to not making much noise, a lot of secrets. I thoroughly enjoyed drama. It didn't matter if I was in the middle of it or just a bystander watching it, I loved it. It was my source of adrenaline. Most of the time, I require a reason to cause drama, I don't like to be that much of an ass. For example, I loved the juniors at my school, we used to hang out a lot and I looked after the. If they were to ever be bullied, I would then have a reason to cause some drama. But there are times where I do it just for fun, with no reason or revenge to pay.

….

(Third Person P.O.V)

Kora sat at a bench that was placed by the playground side. She looked around aimlessly, bored with nothing to do or no one to hang with. As she gazed over the plain set before her, she heard the sounds of drama. The hiss and grit in an angered person's voice. The loud thumping of a person's foot and the gasps and sounds of interest. Kora turned her attention towards the light commotion.

"Why did you say that to her!"

"I didn't!"

The two bickered on about something of that context. Suddenly Kora had a brilliant Idea, something that would quench her boredom; and just the thought of that, brought a chilling grin to her face.

(The next day)

Morning came, the bell ringing at its usual time but one thing was different. Someone new had appeared in the classroom. Her hair was long, straight and dark as the night sky. Her skin light and pale like that of a porcelain dolls and her lips, plump and pink. Her eyes were a crystal blue that gleamed brightly, long eyelashes that seemed to flutter every time she blinked. And she wore a small, black cat bag on her shoulders. (The image used for this chapter) This girl stood at the front of the class, like a piece of art on display; no one could take their eyes off her.

"Introduce yourself to the class" the teacher ordered softly. The girl nodded in compliance.

"Good Morning. My name is Aiko Chiharu. Aiko as in 'Love Song' and Chiharu as in 'One Thousand Springs'. I have come from Kyoto, the Kansai Region. I have been sent here to take over Kora Kuroi's place at this school for a while. I hope that in that time we can become friends." The girl smiled and bowed gracefully before taking her seat at her small, primary school desk alone as it had been Kora's desk previously. It wasn't long before she was crowded by people and their questions.

It only took a few days before Chiharu had become friends with almost everyone in the class, even the rich, prim girls. She had also been invited over to a few sleep overs here and there. But on the day before she had to leave, she had received a letter. When she went to consult her new found friends about it, she had found that they, also, had been given letters. They all decided to open them when they get home and talk about it the next day. When her last day approached, she made her way to school only to find an unsightly situation. Everyone was fighting and bickering. Some were crying, doubting each other and screaming in anger. All her friends had separated and turned away from each other and when she asked one of the girls what had happened this is how she replied.

"Chiharu-chan! It's horrible, those letters sucked, everyone in classes 1-4 got them… Tanya-chan said so many mean things about me!" she wailed showing Chiharu the letter. Chiharu went to all the girls and even some of the other people she had met from the other classes and read their letters. They were all anonymous letters, stating something someone had done or said revolving around them. They were nasty and truthful letters though. Chiharu sat down in disbelief as she watched the relationships; bonds and memories unravel, like thread on a spindle, right in front of her.

Chiharu looked down and her shoulders began to shake, her hand covering her mouth. She couldn't hold it back any more.

"he…hehe…hehehe" She laughed quietly to herself

"How…stupid hehehehe…" she looked up trying not to grin even though she could barely contain her laughter.

Chiharu quickly made her way back to Kora's, where she was staying. She went into the bathroom and, almost instantly, burst into a crazed laughter of enjoyment. After composing herself and calming down, she looked into the mirror, that nasty grin still planted on her pale face.

She began to get changed and once out of her uniform she heard someone call out

"Kora! Come here!" Kora's mother called out.

"I'll be right there!" Chiharu yelled back to her before quickly making her way over to her still holding what seemed to be makeup remover in her hands.

She made her way into where Kora's sickly mother lay in bed.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kora's mother asked

Chiharu put her hand on her head and begun to pull back her long, straight black hair right off; slowly revealing dark, deep and short purple locks beneath it. She wiped her face with a small cloth, showing a darker, more olive shade underneath and removed the long, plastic eyelashes from her eyes; she wiped the pink from her grinning lips. She was no longer Aiko Chiharu, she was now… Kora Kuroi.

She looked up at her mother, smiling sweetly.

"I guess…I was just…bored."

(To Be Continued)

(Hey guys. Sorry if it was too long. Hope ya liked it. Leave ya thoughts in the comments below XD)


	3. Ch 2: Boredom

(Kora's P.O.V)

So, let me tell you about me. Well, it's a little…difficult, you might say. How about this? I will tell you a story about me, something I experienced. Maybe it'll give you an idea of what kind of person I am or was.

In primary school, when I was roughly eight years old, I was very devious. I wasn't…normal. Well I probably seemed pretty normal to others, despite how quiet and distant I had been. I knew a lot of things, due to not making much noise, a lot of secrets. I thoroughly enjoyed drama. It didn't matter if I was in the middle of it or just a bystander watching it, I loved it. It was my source of adrenaline. Most of the time, I require a reason to cause drama, I don't like to be that much of an ass. For example, I loved the juniors at my school, we used to hang out a lot and I looked after the. If they were to ever be bullied, I would then have a reason to cause some drama. But there are times where I do it just for fun, with no reason or revenge to pay.

….

(Third Person P.O.V)

Kora sat at a bench that was placed by the playground side. She looked around aimlessly, bored with nothing to do or no one to hang with. As she gazed over the plain set before her, she heard the sounds of drama. The hiss and grit in an angered person's voice. The loud thumping of a person's foot and the gasps and sounds of interest. Kora turned her attention towards the light commotion.

"Why did you say that to her!"

"I didn't!"

The two bickered on about something of that context. Suddenly Kora had a brilliant Idea, something that would quench her boredom; and just the thought of that, brought a chilling grin to her face.

(The next day)

Morning came, the bell ringing at its usual time but one thing was different. Someone new had appeared in the classroom. Her hair was long, straight and dark as the night sky. Her skin light and pale like that of a porcelain dolls and her lips, plump and pink. Her eyes were a crystal blue that gleamed brightly, long eyelashes that seemed to flutter every time she blinked. And she wore a small, black cat bag on her shoulders. (The image used for this chapter) This girl stood at the front of the class, like a piece of art on display; no one could take their eyes off her.

"Introduce yourself to the class" the teacher ordered softly. The girl nodded in compliance.

"Good Morning. My name is Aiko Chiharu. Aiko as in 'Love Song' and Chiharu as in 'One Thousand Springs'. I have come from Kyoto, the Kansai Region. I have been sent here to take over Kora Kuroi's place at this school for a while. I hope that in that time we can become friends." The girl smiled and bowed gracefully before taking her seat at her small, primary school desk alone as it had been Kora's desk previously. It wasn't long before she was crowded by people and their questions.

It only took a few days before Chiharu had become friends with almost everyone in the class, even the rich, prim girls. She had also been invited over to a few sleep overs here and there. But on the day before she had to leave, she had received a letter. When she went to consult her new found friends about it, she had found that they, also, had been given letters. They all decided to open them when they get home and talk about it the next day. When her last day approached, she made her way to school only to find an unsightly situation. Everyone was fighting and bickering. Some were crying, doubting each other and screaming in anger. All her friends had separated and turned away from each other and when she asked one of the girls what had happened this is how she replied.

"Chiharu-chan! It's horrible, those letters sucked, everyone in classes 1-4 got them… Tanya-chan said so many mean things about me!" she wailed showing Chiharu the letter. Chiharu went to all the girls and even some of the other people she had met from the other classes and read their letters. They were all anonymous letters, stating something someone had done or said revolving around them. They were nasty and truthful letters though. Chiharu sat down in disbelief as she watched the relationships; bonds and memories unravel, like thread on a spindle, right in front of her.

Chiharu looked down and her shoulders began to shake, her hand covering her mouth. She couldn't hold it back any more.

"he…hehe…hehehe" She laughed quietly to herself

"How…stupid hehehehe…" she looked up trying not to grin even though she could barely contain her laughter.

Chiharu quickly made her way back to Kora's, where she was staying. She went into the bathroom and, almost instantly, burst into a crazed laughter of enjoyment. After composing herself and calming down, she looked into the mirror, that nasty grin still planted on her pale face.

She began to get changed and once out of her uniform she heard someone call out

"Kora! Come here!" Kora's mother called out.

"I'll be right there!" Chiharu yelled back to her before quickly making her way over to her still holding what seemed to be makeup remover in her hands.

She made her way into where Kora's sickly mother lay in bed.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kora's mother asked

Chiharu put her hand on her head and begun to pull back her long, straight black hair right off; slowly revealing dark, deep and short purple locks beneath it. She wiped her face with a small cloth, showing a darker, more olive shade underneath and removed the long, plastic eyelashes from her eyes; she wiped the pink from her grinning lips. She was no longer Aiko Chiharu, she was now… Kora Kuroi.

She looked up at her mother, smiling sweetly.

"I guess…I was just…bored."

(To Be Continued)

(Hey guys. Sorry if it was too long. Hope ya liked it. Leave ya thoughts in the comments below XD)


	4. Chapter 3: The Tormented

(Third Person P.O.V)

Kora pulled back from her maniacal laughter and slumped forwards with her arms hanging infront of her.

"W-w-w-we're really s-sorry but we have to go..." they moved around Kora slowly yet quickly as well and made their ways towards the classroom door. The girl shakily reached out her hand and pulled on the door; once, twice, three times, she fiddled with the door but it would open.

"H-hurry up!" one other yelled in a whisper, anticipating their escape. The girl turned around, wide-eyed, and wheezed

"I-it's locked..."

"What do you mean its locked?" another question, anger rising in their voice.

"It's locked...I can't get it open. There's-"

"Pfft!-" The girl was suddenly interrupted by an unsoundly cackle. They all turned to face Kora.

"Hahahaha wooh sorry about that….were you looking for these?" Kora lifted up her hand, the sound of metal clinking together filled the room. There hung the keys, from Kora's index finger; she swung the around in an almost narcissistic way.

"C-can we have the keys?" the girl stepped forward reluctantly.

"Of course you caaan. Here" Kora held them out for the girl to grab off her. The girl inched towards her towards her slightly then when Kora gave her a reassuring smile, she comfortably walked over to grab them. Just as she reached for the not so shiny keys, she realized they were no longer in front of her but were now high in the air above her head.

The girl watched Kora fling the keys away from her, and as if in slow motion, witnessed the keys fly out an open classroom window. They all stood frozen in place, unable to say anything, completely astonished. The girl's eyes travelled upwards only to see the demeaning, complacent expression spread across Kora's face.

"Why did you do that?" The girls fear and frustration slowly turned into anger and was showing in the tone of her voice. Kora turned her head and body away from the group and made her way over to the teachers desk; she propped herself up on to it, resting her foot on top of her other knee.

"Why do you think?" Kora grilled her. The girls face crunched and twisted and she shouted in a fit of anger.

"You know what? I have always hated you! You and your ugly face, your stupid expression and how annoying you are! You've pushed it over the top today! You've gone way too far!" The others nodded in agreement, lowly anger showing on their faces.

"I knew that. I've always know that. But let me just say this. Aren't you just reflecting on yourself and pushing your anger onto me because you have nowhere else to put it? So shallow. Not just that, but aren't YOU the ones who have taken IT too far?" All of them snapped angrily, grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon around them; 2 baseball bats, a long ruler and 2 chairs is what they hauled together. Kora pushed herself off the teacher's desk, her landing making a small clapping noise.

"Ts, ts, ts" Kora clicked her tongue in disapproval. The girl lunged at her with the long ruler, Kora was no super fighter, she had no special skills or powers, she was merely human; it hit Kora in the head, a long, hard swing, the girl snickered slightly. Kora grasped her head, wincing slightly, as red flooded her sight. Kora stood unstably on her feet, teetering side to side. The girl ordered the two boys to grab her and hold her still. The boys did exactly what she said as she grabbed one of the baseball bats that the boys put down.

"You act all high and mighty but you're nothing….." the girl sneered as she took a fast swing into Kora's stomach. Kora grunted loudly, making small noises of pain.

"Hold out her left arm." The girl ordered one of the boys and he straightened Kora's left arm out until it was completely extended. The girl placed the tip of the bat on Kora's arm, just let it rest there for a moment.

"Heh, you weren't that good anyway." The girl lifted the bat high above her head and with all her might and with all the anger, hate and jealousy she could muster, smashed the bat down into Kora's writing arm, close to the wrist.

"AARRRRGGHHHHH Nnnnghh Ahhh" Kora screamed out in pain, the two boys let go of her and she dropped to the floor and curled into a ball just barely moving her arm.

"DID I TELL YOU TO LET GO OF HER?! PICK HER BACK UP!" The boys did just so and picked Kora back up.

For twenty minutes, the girl continuously and cruelly bashed into Kora, especially targeting her writing arm. The girl huffed and puffed in exhaustion and satisfaction. She threw the bat to the ground and wiped the blood from her hands, there was a lot, it was hard to tell if Kora was still alive or not; but if you looked close enough, you could see her chest moving, barely, but just enough to signify that she was breathing. The boys, again, dropped Kora into a puddle of her own blood.

"D-don't you think you took it too far?" One of the other girls questioned their leader.

"Shut up! She got what she deserved." The girl spat on Kora before telling everyone to help find a way out. They searched for ten minutes for a way to get out and decided to just break the door. Just as they were getting started they heard a small noise from Kora. The girl walked over, picking Kora up by her hair.

"…" Kora made a barely audible noise.

"What was that bitch?" The girl tugged on Kora's hair, yanking her head back.

"M-my arm…." Kora managed to get out.

"Aww, does it hurt? Hahaha" The girl laughed loudly and used her other hand to squeeze Kora's broken, disorientated arm, tightly. Kora's face was mostly covered in her blood, her fringe covering one half of her face as well. Kora's eye opened suddenly, giving the girl a fright. There was something different about her, something eerie.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Arm!" Kora screeched, like the banshee would when she saw her prey. The girl suddenly fell back; she was hit, but by what?

"This….this I will never forgive you for"

(To Be Continued)

(Hey guys. Leave ya thoughts in the comments XD)


End file.
